


Keeping Peter Happy

by myriadofnothing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kink Shaming, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadofnothing/pseuds/myriadofnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isaac deliberately pulls forward on the knot, giving a helpless groan as pulses of feeling echo through his body."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Peter Happy

Isaac deliberately pulls forward on the knot, giving a helpless groan as pulses of feeling echo through his body. The pressure also tears a grunt from Peter.

"You're such a slut," Peter chides.

"You feel so good," Isaac says in a breath.

Peter's grip on his hips tightens. "How about I pull out all the way? With my knot still full." Peter asks, mood suddenly dangerous for no reason Isaac can comprehend.

"No, no, I want you to come in me," Isaac tries, attempting to seduce his mood away.

"Did I ask what you wanted, slut?"

"No, sir," Isaac says quietly, even though he just had.

Holding his hips tight and still, Peter starts pulling back. Isaac groans and pants theatrically, hoping it's what Peter wants.

"It'll rip you open and no one will fuck you again," Peter says conversationally.

"Please no, I always want you to fuck me."

"Hmm, nope. Even I won't fuck you. And you're such crap with your mouth it won't be worth the effort."

"I'm sorry, please, I'll get better," Isaac says in a near sob, the pain nothing compared to the threat that no one will want him anymore.

Implacable, Peter remains silent. Isaac scrabbles uselessly on the sheets.

"Please! Don't, Dad," he sobs. He doesn't realize what he's said until the pressure on his anus subsides.

Peter thrusts forward the inch that he can, sliding him forward on the bed.

"Daddy," Isaac tests with a gasp. Peter reaches around a twists at his nipples. "Daddy, daddy," Isaac chants, trying hard not to move again against Peter's will.

"Fuck, you're such a slut," Peter says, sex warming his voice again. "I bet you begged your father to fuck you like this." He puts a hand behind Isaac's shoulder blades and shoves. 

Isaac makes sure he hits the mattress as hard as Peter wants him to. The new thrill of fear and surrender has his cock twitching.

"Hmm," Peter says, rocking his hips minutely. Isaac just pants, stifled by his own breath in the sheets. He feels Peter trace a finger along the stretch of his hole, smoothing the lube and leaking come. Slowly and inexorably, a finger pushes in alongside his cock.

"Oh god oh fuck," Isaac bursts out, tensing all over. The finger fucks in and out. "Daddy, you're going to make me come," Isaac protests.

Peter's only response is to place the palm of his other hand just close enough to tickle his cock head. Isaac can't help but wriggle himself around in search of more contact, despite his brain yelling 'No stop don't try to come.' Peter is going to make him come against the rules. Isaac can feel there's too much momentum toward his orgasm.

"Another, Daddy," he gasps out in defeat.

The stretch of the next finger has him afraid it's too much. Then Peter rings them around the circumference of his cock and back, pumps them in and out. The feeling of being fucked and knotted at the same time is nirvana. The only other thing he could want, he imagines, is Peter holding his cock pointed down towards his face, ordering him to keep eye contact and suck.

His orgasm flings out of him and flood through his body. He hiccups in a breath.

"I'm sorry, sir," he whispers.

"Fucking slut," Peter admonishes fondly.


End file.
